ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Kirby Tennyson
Doctor Kirby Tennyson, code-named "Benzarro" by the Time Patrol, is the alternate and evil counterpart of Ben Tennyson from Universe 17. 'History' 'Overview' Doctor Kirby Tennyson used to be a secret hero like Ben Prime but during the attempts to rescue the hostages, Kirby encounters a kind-heart criminal who secretly released the hostages to treat their illness with the medicines they stole, which later lead to his death for act of treason. Witnessing that resulted Kirby to become a pacifist and dedicated his whole life on studying chemistry, biology and medical classes, thus earning the medical degree at age 15. Because of his role, his secret ID was reveals and everyone dubbed him as Doc 10. When he was constructing a hospital to tend the sickness of both Human and aliens, he met and fell in love with Gwendolyn Rosemary, who admired his path and dedication to help people through medical term. By the time he's age 18, Dr. Kirby saved many life and purge many lethal disease and sickness, making him famous across the galaxy. However, in Year 2017, Planet Earth was invaded by the Oromeorown and even though Dr. Kirby managed to fend off the first wave, 9 victims were infected by the Bizarro Virus and was proven to be incurable. Gwendolyn was one of the victim so Kirby pressured himself to seach for the cure during the second wave until he was bitten, becoming Patient #10. Dr. Kirby took advantage of his state and used his infected blood to find the cure but failed and more Humans were infected. Eventually, Gwendolyn reached to the final stage and died, becoming a zombie and drove Dr. Kirby to an intense grief and cause him to dwell deeper for the cure. Months afterward, Planet Earth was overwhelmed by Oromeorown and Dr. Kirby cannot fight anymore as he's reaching to the final stage. Before he lose his remaining humanity, Dr. Kirby commited suicide and his corpse were found by his allies then buried in the honorary graveyard. However, the Bizarro Virus resurrected him as a Zombie and with the Omnitrix, he became the Ultimate Walking Dead. More Info coming soon... 'Appearance' Prior to his zombification, Dr. Kirby barely resembles Ben Prime, for his hair style are different, violet hair and eyebrows and purple eyes instead of green. He wore the iconic black shirt with maroon stripes beneath his lab coat that was white with purple outlines and indigo pants, wore a pair of gloves and wore a purple shielded visor over his eyes occasionally. Instead of a "10" or Omnitrix symbol, he has violet cross on the rolled-up sleeves and torso. He wears the Prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist, which is more black then black/gray and the interface is purple, and conceal beneath his glove's cuff. During and after the zombification, all his original feature were heavily removed. Dr. Kirby now has stunted appearace of a zombie. He wears the purple straight-jacket with a "10" sewed on the chest, fourteen buckles on it and pnats with patches. His Omnitrix is now located on his elbow on the left straight-jacket sleeve and taken the form of a buckle. His body is green with blotches, his left eye is larger and derp (mostly inactive) while his right eye is narrower and half-close. He has very less hair, a long neck, pale yellow teeth, an under bite and animalistic toes. 'Personality' Dr. Kirby used to be lively and energetic at age 10 but soon becomes a pacifist and gain interest in medical science. As the result, he dislikes needless violence and only fight to defend his loved one and the innocents. He is extremely smart, capable of recalling past event years ago along with characters, conversations, etc. as well as remembering people he met by analyzing their facial structure. His knowledge over chemistry, medicines and anatomology were higher then any normal human. Like Ben Prime, he puts his life on the lines for the sakes of others. Kirby's choice of aliens are usually defensive or intellectual type such as Diamondhead, Ditto or Gutrot. After Gwendolyn becomes a zombie, Kirby was consumed with grief and sorrow, driving him into an obsession of finding the cure, causing him to grew agressive toward the Oromorowon and even sent everyone out of his lab so he can concentrate. As a zombie, Kirby's intellect degress greatly to the point of primitive nature, resulting him to display ape-like body movements and dexterity in a human body. He barely makes a conversation and usually use phrases such as "This fun!" "Ben Smash!" or "Cousin Dweeb!". He even headbutted his Omnitrix to activate, furthering his primitive behavior. The Bizarro Virus also render him obident to anyone who are stronger or smarter than him, so he'll become clueless if no one is around to tell him what to do. Regardless his state, he still remembers his time when he's alive and even mourn his failure of unable to save everyone from the Oremorown and his fiance, despite reuniting her afterward. Because of his zombified state, Kirby lost his pacifist side and now will not hesitate to attack or devour anyone in his path. His choice of aliens changed; now favoring Anur-type Aliens such as Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh or Frankenstrike. 'Powers And Abilities' 'As Human' Kirby have knowledges over all chemistry, medical science and anatomology/biology subjects. Kirby have advanced eidetic and photographic memory. 'As Zombie' Kirby is semi-immortal and can regenerate any missing limbs. Kirby is stronger and faster then Human. Kirby is immune to Corrodium, a trait inherited from the Oromeorown. Kirby can infect any living beings who are not Anur Aliens with Bizarro Virus through his bite. Kirby retains his eidetic memory but to limited usage. 'Equipment' Kirby is armed with the Prototype Omnitrix and uses its powers to battle. 'Accessible Aliens' *'Blitzwolfer' *'Skullbasher' (Cannonbolt) *'Razorclaws '(Diamondhead) *'Mito '(Ditto) *'Screecher' (Echo-Echo) *'Optic Rage' (Eye Guy) *'Tri Arms' (Four Arms) *'Frankenstrike' *'Ghostfreak' *'Gutrot' *'Zombousaurus' (Humungousaur) *'Snare-Oh' *'Hunger' (Upchuck) *'Mongrel' (Wildmutt) 'Eytmology' Benzarro is a joint words of "Ben" and "Bizarro", a pun due of his role as an alternate Ben Tennyson and being infected by the Bizarro Virus. It's also a parody to the DC's comic villain, Bizarro, an evil clone of Superman. 'Trivias' *Kirby's behavior and code-name is a homage to DC's Bizarro. *Kirby is the only Ben Tennyson to use Ben's middle name. *Kirby is not technically evil; as he was simply turn into an obident slave to serve anyone stronger or smarter then Kirby. *Because of his zombie state, all non-Anur alien transformations he has would be zombified version. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male